


Undone

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: The Jedi believe that Anakin Skywalker will destroy the Sith. The Sith believe that he will join them and destroy the Jedi. But when Anakin finds out that Palpatine is Darth Sidious, he doesn't kill him. Neither does he join him.Instead, he does the unthinkable.
Relationships: Anakin Skywaker & Sheev Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 76
Kudos: 252





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just added this prologue, and I want to say thank you to anesor for suggesting that I write one. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

" _Ani!" His wife's face contorted with pain. A newborn infant was crying. "Ani, help me! Please!" She was dying. He could sense it. Her life was slipping away._

_"For reasons we cannot explain, we are losing her." No! That didn't make any sense!_

_"She's dying?" Was that . . . Obi-Wan?_

_"She has lost the will to live." No! Padmé! How could she?!? He needed her! Their child needed her! How could she do this?_

_"Anakin." Her voice was faint. "Is Anakin alright?" No! He wasn't! She was **dying** for force's sake! Of course he wasn't okay!_

_Her voice grew even fainter. "There's good in him. I know . . . there's good . . ." And then she was gone._

He sat up gasping, a cold sweat breaking out on his skin. He glanced over at her sleeping, one arm wrapped protectively around her stomach, her long hair cascading over her shoulders, her breath rising and falling evenly. He sighed. That was the fifth one this week. These dreams . . . they had to mean something. Padmé was going to die, just like his mother had. But this time would be different. This time, he'd save her. No matter what, he'd find a way to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! See guys? I told you I'd make a fic for this! Thanks for being so patient!

Anakin stood stunned at what he'd just heard. The chancellor, Palpatine, his mentor and close friend, was a **_what_**??? He couldn't believe this. Betrayal and anger flooded through him. He ignited his lightsaber. 

"Are you going to kill me?"

Anakin glared at him. No. He wasn't. He couldn't just kill the chancellor and then justify it by claiming that he had been the Sith Lord the Jedi had been searching for for years now. Nobody would believe him and he'd be considered a murderer. And Palpatine knew it. "I would certainly like to," he hissed, even though he knew he couldn't. 

"Only through me can you grow strong enough to save your wife from certain death." Palpatine was smiling at him, knowing he wouldn't kill him.

Anakin froze, thinking of Padmé. His nightmares had been getting more and more frequent. If he didn't try to save her, wouldn't that be equivalent to killing her? He powered down his weapon. He obviously couldn't kill Palpatine, but neither could he just let him walk free. That man wasn't to be trusted. "I'm turning you in," he decided. Then, he left.

* * *

He sat in the Council chambers, thinking of everything. How had they been so blind? Palpatine had been in plain sight, and they'd been clueless. Another thought occurred to him. If Palpatine was a Sith Lord, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He could very well hold the secret to saving Padmé's life. If he was killed in the struggle, Anakin would lose that information forever. 

He stared out at the vast city of Coruscant, wishing he was just some innocent civilian who didn't have to worry about his wife's impending death, the discovery that one of his closest friends had lied to him for years, or the stress of having to keep his marriage a secret. 

They had probably reached the office by now. What should he do? Save Palpatine and use his knowledge to save Padmé? Or do as the Jedi had told him he would for years and help destroy the Sith? If he did the first, it would mean betraying everything. The Republic, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, the Jedi, even Padmé. But it would save his wife. If he chose the second option, he would fulfill the prophesy of destroying the Sith and bringing balance. But Padmé would die. 

He stared out the window, torn. Which should he choose? What was more important? His morals or his wife's life? Saving her or bringing balance? Balance? He frowned, thinking about that. How was destroying the Sith balance? Then there would be too much light, not balance. But if he destroyed the Jedi, there would be too much dark, which also wasn't balance. He groaned inwardly. Why was his life so complicated? He couldn't focus on that blasted prophesy right now. Right now, he needed to decide what he would do. 

He sighed. Palpatine held the key to saving Padmé. Or did he? The man had lied to him for years. What if he was lying now? What if he was simply trying to get a new apprentice, a replacement for Dooku? Briefly, he wondered what Palpatine had done to seduce Dooku. Then he shook his head. Palpatine was untrustworthy. He'd proven that much. What if Anakin turned to save Padmé, only for her to die anyway because it was all a lie? He couldn't do that. But could he do nothing?

Time was running out. They'd be fighting now. He bit his lip. He couldn't do nothing. Going into classic Skywalker mode, he ran out the door and grabbed a speeder. Thinking could come later. Right now, he needed to act before it was too late. He would make up a plan as he went.

He sped down the traffic lanes, swerving between other drivers and breaking every speeding law known to man. He had to get there soon. He had to stop this before it got out of hand. He didn't know who he'd side with yet. He'd figure that out when he got there.

* * *

He burst into the office right on time. Mace had Palpatine cornered and was ready to kill him. No! That couldn't happen! Anakin needed him alive. He didn't know what he was going to do yet! "He must stand trial!" he shouted, trying to get Mace to at least spare the man's life for now. 

It didn't work. "He's too dangerous to be left alive!"

Anakin, panicking, cried out, " I need him!" Maybe Mace would just listen for once.

Or not. Mace raised his lightsaber, aiming to kill. Anakin felt something inside himself snap. Nobody was listening! Things were moving too fast! He needed to just _think_ for one blasted minute!

Just in time, he jerked Mace away from Palpatine with the force. He sent a powerful shockwave of force energy at the master, knocking him unconscious. He whirled, catching Palpatine's lightning with the force just before it shot into Mace. He reversed it, sending it back towards Palpatine, slamming it into him and thus knocking the old man unconscious too. 

He stared at the two unconscious men, panting slightly. The Jedi had tried to control his destiny by telling him he was to destroy the Sith. The Sith had tried to manipulate him by using his fears against him to make him destroy the Jedi. He was so _sick_ of having everyone tell him what he had to do!

He knew what he would do. He would bring balance. Just like Qui-Gon had believed. Determination filling him, he set about tying up the two men and fitting them with force-restraints. He was done. It was time for things to go _his_ way for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . what did you think? I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin sat at the desk, arms crossed. He had seated Palpatine and Mace in chairs opposite of him. Both were tied firmly and fitted with force-restraints. He sat, watching them and waiting for them to wake up.

Mace was the first to stir. The Korun master blinked and groaned. Then he realized he was tied to a chair. He struggled for a few seconds before Anakin interrupted him. "That won't help. I made sure you wouldn't be able to escape."

Mace glared at him. "Skywalker, what is the meaning of this? Let me go."

Anakin shook his head. "Not until you've heard me out."

"Skywalker," Mace growled. "I'm not kidding. Untie me so we can deal with the chancellor."

"He's already dealt with."

Mace glanced to his right and saw the old man. "This is not funny, Skywalker. Let me go."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "No. Not until I've said what I'm going to say."

"Then untie me and then say it," Mace ordered, eyes narrowing.

Anakin just shook his head. 

"Sky-"

Palpatine shook his head and opened his eyes. He looked at Anakin and immediately started talking. "Anakin, my boy! What are you doing?!? Unless you join me . . ."

"That's enough," Anakin said. He rose. "Listen up, both of you."

He started pacing back and forth, trying to gather his thoughts and figure out how to say what he wanted. Blast it. This was why Obi-Wan was the negotiator. He sighed and stopped pacing. "You!" He said, whirling and jabbing a finger towards Palpatine. "You _lied_ to me! How can I trust anything you say now?"

Palpatine glared at him. "Don't be a fool, boy! I am the only one willing to help you save Padmé!"

Mace scowled darkly. "Skywalker, what is all of this about? You have some serious explaining to do."

Anakin pounded his fist on the desk. "Listen. To. Me." He glared at them and they stopped talking. "Ever since I was a child, the Sith and Jedi each wanted me for themselves. The Jedi wanted me to destroy the Sith, and the Sith wanted me to destroy the Jedi."

Palpatine looked as though he was going to say something, but Anakin glowered at him and he fell silent.

"However, you're both wrong," he continued, hoping he was saying this right. "Destroying only one side is not balance!"

"So what then?" Mace interrupted coldly. "Kill us both?"

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "I might," he threatened. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But I won't. Because that would mean killing hundreds of innocents people, which isn't something I'm willing to do."

"Anakin," Palpatine started, only to have Anakin snap his mouth closed with the force. 

"Just listen. You can talk when I'm done," he snapped. "As I was saying, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to _balance_ you."

"What exactly are you getting at, Skywalker?" Mace growled.

"I'm saying you're both wrong! You're both flawed! Can't you see that?!?" Anakin exploded. "You," he said, pointing to Palpatine. "You are an evil manipulative liar! You care for no one but yourself! But that's going to change now. Because if it doesn't, I'm going to do something about it."

Palpatine gaped at him, speechless.

"And the Jedi," Anakin went on, "are just as bad." He turned to Mace. "What would you have done if I'd decided to join Palpatine? Where would the Jedi be?" Mace, picturing that, didn't respond. "I'll tell you where you'd be. Gone. That's where. I would have destroyed you utterly." Anakin took a deep breath. "Do you know what your problem is? You attempt to suppress any form of emotion. It's one thing to control your emotions, and it's a whole different thing to try to deny them altogether! You guys refuse to see that!" 

"Attachments make one weak, Skywalker," Mace said. "They can be used against you and lead you down the wrong path. The path to the dark side."

Anakin scowled. "How can we bond but not form attachments? How can we know compassion and empathy, but not love? Attachments don't have to lead to the dark side. They can be used to motivate us to fight harder to create a better world for those we love. They can strengthen us, support us. Do you think Obi-Wan and I would be the team we are today if we weren't attached to each other? No! We fight so well together because we know each other. Because we have a bond deeper than blood. Can't you see that attempting to deny your emotions is what will be your downfall?"

Mace frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When you attempt to deny your emotions, you end up frustrated and angry. Because frustration and anger are emotions too, you try to deny _those,_ which leads to more frustration and unhappiness. Those negative emotions are what push some over to the dark side. Not being able to truly express themselves is what the problem is. Not attachments."

Mace was looking at him with a mixture of awe and surprise. "That actually sounds . . . logical," he admitted. "Perhaps you are right. But do you truly think that Jedi will be able to work properly if they have attachments outside of the Order? I understand attachment to other Jedi, like you and Kenobi, but do you really think attachments to non-force sensitives would work?"

Anakin smirked. "No. I know it will." Mace frowned. "Let me ask you something, Master Windu. During all my time as a knight, would you say that I've been an asset to the Order? That I've done my duty by the Republic?" 

Mace thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. Although you can be a bit reckless and unpredictable, overall, you have been an exemplary Jedi."

Anakin's smirk grew. "Glad to hear it. Now listen to this. I'm married."

Mace's jaw dropped. " _What_?"

Anakin grinned. Force, it felt so good to finally let it out. To not have to hide it. He should've done this sooner. "I married Padmé Amidala at the beginning of the Clone War. I'm attached to her, yet I still managed to do my duties. Does that answer your question?"

Mace stared at him. Then he slowly nodded. "I believe it does."

Anakin smiled, then grew serious as he turned to Palpatine. "Now you," he said. "You have no right to kill thousands of innocent people in a war you engineered. You committed an unpardonable crime."

Palpatine sneered at him. "And what are you going to do about it, boy? Cry?"

Anakin glared at him. "You will be tried in the Senate and given your sentence."

"And don't try to say that you _are_ the Senate," Mace spat.

Palpatine glowered, but didn't say anything. "If you are imprisoned," Anakin continued, "you will receive counseling in prison to help you with your obvious mental issues. And don't tell me that someone who is willing to torture thousands of people and ruin millions of lives without remorse doesn't have mental issues."

Palpatine smirked. "And how exactly is that balance?"

Anakin smirked. "I'm not destroying the Sith. If one wishes to study and practice the dark side, then so be it. However, they will _not_ be allowed to harm others because of it. That is unacceptable. But if someone wants to be a Sith, then that's their choice."

"And if we don't follow these rules?" Palpatine challenged. 

"Then you will be arrested and tried in court, just like other citizens. And the Jedi can help apprehend you, since non-force sensitives would be at an unfair disadvantage," Anakin returned. 

Palpatine sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get out of this one. "Fine. It's not like I have a choice."

"No, you don't," Anakin replied. "You're a criminal, and you will be tried as such as soon as we can schedule a trial."

Mace sighed. "Skywalker, could you let me go now so we can take Palpatine into custody?"

Anakin eyed him. "Do you promise that the Order will change after this?"

"You have my word as a Jedi." 

Satisfied, Anakin released the Korun master, and together, they transported Palpatine to the Jedi Temple to contain him until the trial.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here's another chapter! I'm sorry if this one isn't that great. I don't really know how to write Mace. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Mace sat, thinking. They'd detained Palpatine, set a date for a trial, and appointed a new chancellor. Now the Korun master was finally able to have a moment to himself to think over everything that had happened. To say that Skywalker had surprised him would be the understatement of the millenium. He was blown away. Completely stunned. That man had been _married_ for _years_ and they hadn't known. They'd known he was perhaps a little too attached to the senator, but they'd thought the two of them were simply old friends. 

Another shocking revelation was just how fragile and vulnerable the Jedi were. Not to mention blind. They had been searching for Sidious for years, and all the while he had been right in front of them. And if Skywalker had joined him . . .

Mace sighed. Skywalker's attachment could have destroyed them all. If he'd decided to turn to save the senator's life, he easily would have demolished the Order. Mace didn't even want to picture that. But it was also that attachment that kept him on the right path. He cared so much for the senator that he didn't want to destroy everything she'd worked for by turning. And his determination not to lose her had led him to think things through so as to minimize the possibility of mistakes. If he hadn't thought properly before rushing in, he would have undoubtedly turned. 

The Korun master rested his head on his hand. What Skywalker had said in the office had actually sounded reasonable. Repressing emotions was unhealthy. The force could only do so much. Besides, the ancient Jedi had allowed attachments, and they'd been fine. Perhaps it was time to change. Perhaps the Jedi had grown too arrogant and confident in their beliefs. Also, he reflected, any children born to Jedi would likely be force-sensitive. Those children could become Jedi one day, thus increasing their numbers. Maybe this whole idea of changing some of the rules wasn't so bad after all. 

But then there was the other part. The Sith. He obviously did not agree with simply letting them be. That was outrageous. They were _Sith_ , for force's sake!

But again, Skywalker had a point. Destroying all darkness and leaving only light wasn't balance. If it was balance he wanted, then the only two options would be a) destroy both Sith and Jedi, or b) have them co-exist. Neither option particularly appealed to him. But what choice did he have? The force needed to be balanced. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, living in a galaxy in which both Sith and Jedi thrived. As long as the Sith didn't harm anyone, that was. Yet what Skywalker didn't seem to realize was that harming others and being a Sith usually went hand in hand. Sith were violent and cruel. Could they truly be trusted to not hurt anyone? Mace didn't think so. But what then? 

Mace sighed, rubbing his forehead. Force, this was difficult. What should they do? They couldn't kill the Sith off because that wouldn't be balance. But they couldn't just let them walk free because that wouldn't be keeping the peace. Blast it. Leave it to Skywalker to make his life ten times harder. It would've been so much simpler to just kill Palpatine. But the force was telling him that such an action would have been wrong. Unfortunately, it was withholding what would have been right.

Maybe he needed to simply accept the fact that there would always be those who harmed others. Whether they were Sith, terrorists, gangsters, or whatever, there would always be evil people. And that was why there were Jedi. To help keep them in check.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Why should they try to destroy the Sith? They didn't go around trying to destroy gangsters. Skywalker was right. The only way for them to focus on the galaxy's issues overall was to stop worrying so much about the Sith. To let them be and listen to the force for guidance. Only then would they be able to be efficient peace keepers. Only then would they be able to tackle as many of the galaxy's problems as possible. Satisfied, the Korun Jedi rose and called a Council meeting to discuss the recent turn of events.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! This chapter is pretty short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Palpatine hissed in anger. Skywalker. That fool. This was not supposed to have happened. The man was supposed to have turned, not tried to bring balance! He should've seen this coming. Blast Kenobi and his insistance that Skywalker think things through before acting. He should've removed Skywalker from that man's influence sooner.

His plans were ruined. He'd been exposed. He'd likely be sentenced to death. It was over. Sure, other Sith might eventually rise up after he was dead, but what did that matter? _He_ was supposed to rule the galaxy! Not some other Sith! Besides, the Jedi would change their rules, making it harder to sway them to the dark side. Things looked beyond grim. 

The Sith gritted his teeth. After all of his planning, this happened. All those years wasted. It was infuriating. He'd spent nearly his entire life working for this, and Skywalker had destroyed it all in a matter of a few hours. Outrageous. Unacceptable. He growled and kicked the wall in his frustration.

Where had his planning gone wrong? He'd trusted in Skywalker's darker nature. That's where. He'd left too much to chance, and it had ruined him. He wouldn't have another chance. It was over for him.

The force was actually ringing with a sense of rightness, but who cared? He sure didn't. The only thing that was right in his eyes was himself as the galactic emperor. He couldn't care less about the force. 

And that fool wanted to give him _counseling_! Him! Palpatine! Darth Sidious! Counseling!?! Whay did they take him for? Some kind of psychopath? He didn't need _counseling_! He snorted. It was unbelievable. He was supposed to rule the galaxy, not spend the rest of his days (which probably wouldn't be very many) rotting away in a cell listening to a bunch of worthless therapists!

He growled. At least he had the satisfaction of knowing that, since everybody would be on the alert now, nobody else would become emperor instead of him. That would have been intolerable. If he couldn't be emperor, no one could.

Skywalker. The prophesied Chosen One. How had that one person completely annihilated his plans? One man, and he'd managed to undo decades of careful scheming and plotting. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

Guardians of peace and justice. What a joke. How was _this_ justice? They were going to lock him up and likely execute him because they'd been too blind to see that he'd been instigating the war on both sides. Ridiculous. It was their own fault and they were trying to punish _him_ for their ignorance. Pathetic. And the worst part was that he couldn't do a thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. What did you guys think? This is actually my first time writing POV Palpatine, so please let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get to see Obi-Wan! This chapter's longer than the last one, but still kinda short. Hope you guys like it!

Obi-Wan arrived on Coruscant, acutely aware of the shift in the force. It felt . . . lighter. Like someone had lifted a huge load off of it. If he didn't know better, he would say it was because both Dooku and Grievous were now dead. But that couldn't be it. This shift felt monumental. Like the beginning of a new age, even though that didn't really make any sense. 

Perhaps the Council would be able to explain. Or Anakin. Knowing his former apprentice, Anakin was almost certainly at the center of this. He sighed, shaking his head fondly. What had he done this time?

* * *

He stared at them, stunned. This was too much to take in. The _chancellor_? He'd never trusted that man, but this? This was on a whole new level. None of them had ever even _dreamed_ of this! 

And to think he'd let Anakin anywhere near that man. Guilt twitched at him. He should've listened to his gut. What if Palpatine had done something to harm Anakin or turn him. He'd never have been able to forgive himself. 

And now . . . Well, what? Where did they go from here? The war was over. As if sending his thoughts, Yoda replied, "Much rebuilding to be done, there is. Both for the people, and the Order."

Right. The Order was changing. He was still slightly blown away. Attachments were no longer going to be stifled. They wouldn't be encouraged, but neither would they be discouraged. Briefly, he thought of Satine. If only . . . 

He quickly pushed that thought out of his head. She was gone. He couldn't change that. His thoughts shifted to Anakin, and he smirked. Boy, would _he_ love this change. Speaking of Anakin . . . 

The young man appeared at the door. "Obi-Wan," he greeted. "I . . . I need to talk to you."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed him into a separate chamber. "What is it?"

Anakin looked down. "Umm . . . there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while." He looked around distractedly. "Three years actually . . ."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Well, what is it?"

"Look, before I say it, I'm sorry. I really should've told you sooner. It's just . . . I know how much the Code and I both mean to you, and it felt wrong to force you to choose between your loyalties."

"What do you mean?"

Anakin took a deep breath. "Padmé and I are married."

Obi-Wan stared. He'd known the two were close, but not _that_ close. "When?"

"At the beginning of the Clone Wars. On Naboo," Anakin admitted.

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed. "You should've trusted me."

"It's not that I didn't trust you," Anakin said. "It just seemed unfair to make you choose between me and the Code. By letting you know, I would've made you an accomplice."

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. "Well, at least I know now."

"There's more."

"Indeed? What? Don't tell me you're practicing polygamy and married Ahsoka too."

Anakin made a face. "Ew. That's just wrong on so many levels. Not to mention gross. She's like my sister. What I was _going_ to say was that Padmé's pregnant."

Obi-Wan laughed. "A father, huh? Well, congratulations! I must say, if the baby is half as difficult as you were, you and Padmé are going to have your hands full."

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah, well, what can you do? My little girl is gonna be just like me."

"Girl?"

"Padmé swears we're having a boy, but I know it's a girl."

Obi-Wan laughed, then placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Master Windu told me everything that happened at the Senate Building. I couldn't be more proud of you, Anakin."

Anakin smiled shyly. "Thanks, master. That really means a lot." He smirked. "And now, you've gotta come with me to tell Padmé all about it. She's doubtless heard about Palpatine since it's all over the news, but she doesn't know about the Jedi changing."

Obi-Wan straightened. "Well, then," he said briskly. "Let's not keep her waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

A door banged open, and a voice called out, "Hello!?! Anyone home?"

The two-year old twins immediately sat up from wrestling with Anakin on the floor. "Uncle Obi!" they screamed, charging to the door, followed by their smiling parents. 

Obi-Wan lifted the toddlers up and hugged them. "I've missed you two!"

"I missed you too," Leia confided, wrapping her little arms around his neck.

Luke frowned. "We sawed you yesterday," he remarked. 

Obi-Wan laughed. "True, but I still missed you, young one."

Anakin punched him in the arm. "Hey, that's my nickname!" 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Jealous much?" 

Anakin pouted, then laughed. "So, any new missions?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not for a while. Things are pretty calm."

"Thank goodness," Anakin sighed. "Maybe we can all go out for a trip to the zoo tomorrow. Ahsoka and Rex should be here by tonight, so they can join us."

"Auntie 'Soka!?!" Luke asked excitedly. "Auntie 'Soka's coming?"

Padmé nodded. "She and Uncle Rex should be here in time for dinner."

"Mommy maked dinner," Leia announced. 

"Did she now?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes twinkling. "And what did she make?"

"Casswole!" the twins shouted simultaneously. 

Obi-Wan laughed. "Good. I love casserole."

"We maded dinner with mommy," Luke informed him.

"You did? Both of you helped her?"

They nodded. Obi-Wan smirked. "Did daddy help?"

Luke shook his head. "No."

"Daddy fixded the AC," Leia said. 

"Yeah, because two little toddlers decided to take it apart," Anakin agreed.

"Well, they get it from you," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled. "I'm not complaining. I'm proud of them. They did a good job."

Padmé smiled. "Ani's been teaching them mechanics. They catch on pretty quickly."

Anakin beamed. "You know what else I've been teaching them?"

"What?"

He grinned. "Guys, show Uncle Obi the new trick I taught you."

The twins giggled excitedly, then closed their eyes. Obi-Wan's lightsaber floated off his belt and up to the ceiling. Obi-Wan stared, then laughed. "Alright, that's very nice. Give me my lightsaber back now, please."

Leia giggled and the weapon went higher up. "Children," Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, I'm going to kick your butt for this."

Suddenly the lightsaber clattered down, hitting Obi-Wan's head. "No!" Luke cried, tearing up.

Leia also looked like she was going to cry. "Don't hit daddy!"

Obi-Wan hugged them. "Fine. Only because you two asked me not to." They immediately brightened. 

The door opened again. "Skyguy, you're so dead!" Ahsoka's voice rang out.

Padmé turned to Anakin. "What did you do?"

He smirked. "I might have stuffed a stink bomb underneath her speeder seat."

Ahsoka stomped in, followed by Rex. Both looked ready to kick Anakin straight to Dagobah. "Uncle Rex! Auntie 'Soka!" the twins chimed.

Anakin grinned and scooped them out of Obi-Wan's arms. He dumped Leia in Ahsoka's arms and Luke in Rex's. "Say hi to your niece and nephew!" he said. "They've been waiting for you." Then he dashed off.

"Anakin!" Rex yelled. "This isn't over!"

Anakin laughed. "I didn't do it! I swear I didn't stuff that thing under your seat, Snips! Really!"

"Yeah? Then who did?"

Luke and Leia looked up. "We throwed a stinky bomb in you seat, Auntie," Leia said.

"Daddy tolded us to," Luke added.

"Skyguy!"

"Tattletales!" Anakin shouted.

Padmé laughed. "Dinner's ready, guys!"

Everyone sat at the table and began to talk and eat. "So," Anakin said. "Who wants to go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Me!" the twins yelled.

"Why not?" Rex laughed.

Padmé shrugged. Ahsoka smiled. "I guess it's settled, then. Tomorrow's zoo day." 

"Zoo! I wanna see the monkeys!" Luke shouted.

"Me too!" Leia agreed.

"Tomorrow," Anakin said. 

Obi-Wan smiled. "We shouldn't have to leave on any missions for at least two weeks."

Ahsoka grinned. "Yep. So this weekend, Padmé, you and I can go shopping for clothes and stuff to get ready."

Padmé nodded, laying a hand on her swollen stomach. "Yes, that sounds good. But there's no real rush. I'm not due for another three months."


End file.
